Tutoring Takumi
by devilonfire143
Summary: Misaki decides to tutor Takumi to stop him from "failing" another time but it seems as if the perverted alien from outer space just isn't in the mood to study.


Tutoring Usui Takumi

Misaki sighed as she made her way to Takumi's apartment. Her boyfriend had once again failed the math exam. If he could not pass it the next time, there was no way he was going to graduate. And though Misaki would never admit it to Takumi, she had been dreaming of her college life together with him for the past couple of months. However, it seemed that the alien was hellbent on failing every exam and unless Misaki did something about it, her dreamy future would vaporize right before her eyes. Stupid Takumi, Misaki whispered to herself as she reached his apartment.

Misaki rang the doorbell but no one answered. Reluctantly, she took out the spare key Takumi had given her so generously and unlocked the door.

"Takumi?" Misaki called out as she walked inside the lavish apartment, searching for him. But he was nowhere. Hesitantly, she went to his bedroom and heard the noise of rushing water from the bathroom. He must be in the shower then, Misaki thought to herself, dismissing all thoughts running through her mind that had her cheeks turning crimson.

She went to the living room and settled the books on the table, when she noticed something on the shelf that caught her eye. It was a framed picture of her and Takumi when they had gone to the spring festival a few months ago. She had worn a yukata for the first time. In the picture, Takumi had his arm draped around her smirking perfectly at the camera while she was blushing furiously. Misaki suddenly smiled at that memory and was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the footsteps approaching from behind her.

"Apologies for making you wait so long Prez", Takumi's familiar deep voice came from behind her. Misaki turned around instantly, intending to come up with a sarcastic remark, when the sight of her boyfriend stopped her short.

Her breath hitched as she took in a shirtless Takumi wearing black denim jeans, looking no less than a Greek god. His hair was still dripping wet from the shower. Misaki's eyes traced the perfect planes of his chest, her gaze over his smooth muscular arms. She gulped audibly and Takumi smiled mischievously.

"Enjoying the view, Misa chan?" Takumi asked in a low seductive voice, stepping closer towards her. Unable to form coherent thoughts, Misaki took a step backwards, only to find her back pressed against the wall. Before she could escape, Takumi had put both his arms on her either side and entrapped her as he leaned in.

"I missed you", Takumi whispered seductively in her ear, before trailing soft kisses along the length of her face, his mouth lingering over her jawline teasingly. It left Misaki breathless. Her cheeks flamed crimson red and her heart was beating so loud she was sure Takumi could hear it. She couldn't hide her true feelings from Takumi even if she wanted to. He could read her like an open book, but she didn't mind. She was madly in love with him.

All of a sudden, she remembered why she was here. "Takumi", she whispered and with the little of the will power she had left, she placed both her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Her hands tingled where they touched his bare skin and sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Misaki shook her head as if telling herself to control her own stream of wild thoughts.

"I'm here to tutor you Takumi. You can't fail another time.",Misaki tried to say sternly though her voice was still shaky.

"I'm really not in the mood to study Prez", Takumi replied nonchalantly, his emerald eyes gazing straight at her.

"Yes, you are!", Misaki said frustrated, as she made her way to the table.

"You really think I'm going to fail?", Takumi asked, arching his eye brow. Misaki stared at him in disbelief and was about to retort, when Takumi cut her short "Fine Prez…what ever you want.", he said with a sly smile.

Misaki looked at him suspiciously, then shook her head and smiled "That's great. Lets start with the basics then. But Takumi….", her voice trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Just go put on a shirt first", Misaki mumbled. Takumi laughed but did as she asked.

…..

It had been an hour since Misaki had started her carefully planned lecture but she could tell Takumi wasn't paying attention.

"Takumi!", she yelled, tapping his head with a ruler.

"I'm bored Prez", Takumi said, "I cant do this anymore." Misaki glared at him meaningfully but Takumi stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, then.", Misaki said, "I'll make you a test. If you pass, then we can call it a day, okay?" she said knowing that there was no way he could accomplish that.

"But what will I get from you if I pass?", Takumi asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"You're not going to pass this test Takumi. Not right now"

"A kiss per right answer then?"

"Fine. Wait, what?!"

"You said yes!",Takumi said,victorious, "And Prez NEVER goes back on her word right?"

Misaki stared at him dumbfounded. "You're not going to pass", she muttered, but mostly to herself. She was going to prepare a test she knew Takumi would fail miserably. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of winning.

"You have 30 minutes.", she told Takumi after making the test.

"Not fair!" Takumi wailed, "This kind of paper usually takes 3 hours"

"For humans, yes. But ** _you_** , Takumi Usui, are a perverted alien from outer space. 29 mins remaining" Takumi glared at her.

…..

"Time's up", Miskai announced, looking at her watch, "Hand it over." Takumi gave the paper and left the room.

"I'll get us something to eat, okay?"

…

Misaki could not believe it. She stared at the paper incredulously. It was just not possible. Takumi had not only passed the exam but scored a 100%. She still hadn't quite recovered from the shock when a voice behind her whispered "So, did I pass, Prez?"

Takumi peeked over her shoulder at his paper and grinned broadly. "So, you owe me what, a hundred kisses, Misa chan?" Misaki suddenly yelled, "I hate you." "Yeah, I love you too." Takumi suppressed a laughter, "So…Shall we begin?"

...

….


End file.
